This Is Just The Beginning
by BuuBuuBTTF
Summary: Join Janice Brown, the daughter of Doctor Emmett Brown, and Marty McFly as they are tossed back into the year 1955 and fight to get back to their own time.


_October 24, 1985_

_Thursday_

_9:27PM_

I sat at my desk, chewing on my yellow number two pencil, trying to figure out a math problem my calculus teacher Mr. Timmons assigned me to do. Well, he assigned every student in the class this equation. Nothing more, just this one. He said that whoever came in with the right answer tomorrow, we'd get a whole two weeks off of homework, and it'd get us extra credit. Now, I could go and ask my dad, Doctor Emmett Brown, for help, but I decided not to. First off, he would just tell me that even though I have a scientest for a father, doing my own work without any help from him would make me smarter... or something among those lines.

Secondly, he wasn't even here. He had been gone since Monday, claiming to be working on possibly the greatest invention of all time. I sure hope he was right. He had even taken our dog Einstein with him, leaving me with no company whatsoever. Well, sort of. But that's besides the point. And thirdly, I had gotten straight A's in all my classes this semester in school, which of course my father had been proud of. And since the end of the semester had ended the same day as my birthday, my father had gotten me my dream car, a DeLorean DMC-12.

Which, not to my surprise, had disappeared the same day my father had just two days later. I was honestly a smart kid, a gene that was proudly passed down onto me from my father. Some would call me a nerd, since I took my school work very seriously. Then some would call me a cool nerd, which I guess meant that I made time for both school and having fun. I guess fun these days were called hanging out with your best friend at his house, or my house, either just hanging in my room, watching reruns of The Cosby Show and drinking Pepsi or helping my father out in the garage with some invention.

I wasn't struggling on the problem, it was actually very easy. I had just been distracted all day, ever since the end of the day at school earlier. Marty had seemed out of it all day, and when I saw him and Jennifer after the last class, they had seemed to be in a heated argument over something. I'm not sure if it was about me or something else, but deep down in my gut I knew it was the first option. How'd I know? Well, Jennifer noticing and pointing at me angrily might have given it away. When Marty had noticed me, he shoved Jennifer's hand down, and I swear I had heard him exclaim angrily, _"She has nothing to do with it!"_ I hadn't stuck around long enough to find out what was going on.

But I knew he'd be coming over at least sometime tonight to tell me about the whole situation. Remember I talked about sort of not having company? Well, I did. It was Marty. He knew the house was big, and when I would get home from school I'd grab as many Pepsi's and food to last me through the night so I wouldn't have to go back downstairs. Thank God my father gave me a room with my own bathroom. Yeah, I got freaked out being in a big house all alone. Marty knew this, and would usually come over everynight to keep me company, most of the time until I fell asleep.

He'd set my alarm clock, pick out some clothes for me to wear for school the next day, and then leave after checking all the rooms, locking all the windows and doors that there were. A sudden loud ringing noise broke me from my thoughts, making me jump nearly two feet from my chair. My heart raced a thousand miles per second, and I froze. The ringing noise was heard again, and suddenly I felt ridiculous and embarrassed. It was the doorbell ringing, indicating that Marty had arrived. I bolted out of my room and down the stairs.

I unlocked all seven locks that had been placed on the front door, and then pulled it open. A soaked Marty stood there, staring at me. I looked around outside and noticed it was raining. When it happened, I do not know. I grabbed onto Marty's arm and pulled him inside, not wanting him to catch a cold, and then shut the door again, locking all the locks once more. "Finally! I've been ringing that doorbell for the last five minutes." Marty was shivering, so it knocked most of his words together. I just pulled him up the stairs with me, grabbed him two towels and a blanket from the hall closet.

After dragging him into my room, I made him use one towel to dry his hair while the other towel and blanket stay wrapped around him. He sighed with happiness at the warmth, sinking down onto my bed in a sitting position. I got to my knees and started unlacing his shoes before pulling them off and tossing them to the side. "Want any dry clothes?" I asked him as I moved to my closet, pulling open the door and rummaging around the pile of _his_ clothes, clothes that he had left here over the last year or so. "Y-Yes please." he stuttered, still shivering.

I grabbed a pair of pants that still fit him, a white t-shirt, a pair of briefs and some socks. I set the clothes on my bed next to him, then returned to my chair, turning away from him. "Go ahead and change into those, then make sure you wrap yourself back up in the blanket. Put the two towels in the hamper." I told him. I heard some rustling going on, and then a thud. I giggled quietly. "Everything okay back there?" I asked. He grunted. "Yes... just fell while trying to take my pants off." Marty replied with pain in his voice. I snickered, then stopped at the realization... Marty McFly, _my best friend_, was getting naked behind me.

I gulped, and had to restrain myself from turning around and jumping him. I wasn't afraid to admit it. I do have feelings for Marty. I've always had feelings for him, ever since eighth grade. Then in sophmore year, it turned into love, and now, I was positively sure I was in love with him. I couldn't act on these feelings, of course, seeing on how he was with _Jennifer Parker_, the girl I had dispised all my life, since kindergarten. She had given me a cookie, a sweet smile on her face, and not even five seconds later, she was running to the teacher, crying and complaining about how _I_ stole her cookie.

I got in trouble, was sent to time out, and ever since then I had hated her. Yeah, that was something to forget about as you get older, but Jennifer hadn't stopped at that. Every year, she'd try to make my life a living hell. Tripping me in the halls, getting me in trouble for shit I hadn't done, and the biggest one of all, asking out Marty in our junior year. Somehow, she had found out about my feelings for Marty, and she told me that if I tried to stop him from going out with her, she'd not only announce it to him, but to the entire school that I was in love with Marty McFly.

Even though I wanted Marty to know, I didn't want him to find out under those circumstances. He knew I hated Jennifer, even though he had been crushing on her for years, and before giving her a positive yes, he had asked me if I was okay with him going out with her. Both my heart and head were screaming out no, but I wasn't ready for the type of embarrassment Jennifer was going to cause me, so I had reluctantly told him yes, that I was okay with him going out with her. And ever since then, they had been the biggest couple ever at Hill Valley High. They won in the yearbook in junior year as cutest couple, and this year they were going for round two.

I was again broken out of my thoughts by feeling hand grabbing my shoulder gently. I knew it was Marty, so I didn't freak out. Instead, I turned my chair so I was facing him, and saw that he had changed into the new clothes. "Everything okay? I had been saying your name for the last two minutes." he told me, concern lacing his voice. I blushed and nodded. "Sorry. Just zoned out there I guess." He just smirked and shook his head. "Like always." he teased, causing me to swipe at him with my hand. He jumped away, laughing, before sitting on my bed again, wrapped in the blanket.

He patted the space next to him, smiling. "I've got something to tell you." he said. I raised an eyebrow in question, but moved so I was sitting with my legs crossed next to him. "So what do you ha-" "I broke up with Jennifer." he interrupted me. My jaw dropped open and my eyes went wide. I was not expecting that. "Wh-what?" I stammered. He just nodded. "I broke up with her." he repeated. My insides were exploding with happiness and I had to keep myself from grinning and jumping into the air with joy. "But why?" I asked, feigning sadness for my best friend.

He rolled his eyes. "She just became a... a _bitch_ all of a sudden!" he snapped suddenly, causing me to jump a little. "Over the last few months, she always needed to know where I was going, who I was going with, and how long I'd be with them. Not only that, but she tried to demand that I stay away from you, or she'll break up with me." he explained. All joy went away and I felt anger boiling up inside me. Oh how I wanted to break that bitch in half. But I felt, just barely, a little feeling of sadness also.

"How come you didn't listen to her?" I whispered, suddenly finding interest in my hands. I felt his hand grab my chin gently and pull my face up so we were facing each other. "Because, Janice, you're my best friend. You have been ever since preschool. I told you, when we hit the sixth grade, that no matter what happens as we get older, nothing, _no one_, will ever tear us apart." he whispered back, staring into my eyes. I nodded, and was pulled into a tight embrace by Marty. I hugged him back just as tight, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

He in return buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. After about three minutes of just hugging in a comfortable silence, we pulled away, smiling. "So, continue." I urged. He laughed and nodded. "So, skipping forward to today, I had met up with her this morning in the hall, having been late for school-" I cut him off, slapping his arm. "Marty! This is your fourth tardy!" I complained, scolding him. He just stuck his tongue out at me. "As I was saying, I was late for school _again_. When I went up to kiss Jennifer, she just pulled away, giving me a pissed off look."

I rolled my eyes. "When I asked if she was okay, she just suddenly threw her bag down and let out a small scream. _'You were with that bitch Janice Brown again, weren't you?!'_ Needless to say, she got pissy and thought I was cheating on her. She ignored me all day, and finally I cornered her after the last class. That's when I broke up with her." Marty finished. I just sat there, taking it all in. "So... Jennifer gets pissed at you for walking to school with me, and accuses you of cheating with me?" I asked, making sure I heard him right.

He nodded. I rolled my eyes inwardly. "I'm... not sure of what to say to that." I chuckled nervously. He chuckled also, and scratched the back of his neck. "So, um, yeah, I think Jennifer and I are over. For good, I mean. I'm getting tired of all her shit." he said. I nodded, and again, I could feel my insides exploding with happiness. Suddenly, I felt myself falling backwards onto the bed. I felt Marty's arm around my shoulders and looked to see him also on his back. I got a sudden boost of confidence and turned on my side, wrapping my arm around his torso and snuggling into him.

My leg wrapped around his and I sighed in content, a grin on my face. I would have never done this when he was with Jennifer. I knew he wouldn't care, it was just harmless cuddling, but still. Marty once again buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply. We just layed there, in another comfortable silence. I felt him shift a little after five minutes, and his hand fell onto my knee. Slowly, it made it's way up my thigh. My heart rate sped up and I wondered what he was doing. He came to a stop on the inside of my thigh, just inches away from the area that had started to tingle.

My breath caught in my throat when I then realised what he wanted to do. I looked up, into his eyes, and saw that they were glazed over with lust. He seemed to be asking my permission with the look on his face. To answer him, I leaned in, pressing my lips to his eagerly. He seemed to take this as a yes and started to rub me through my jeans, also kissing me back. I let out a small gasp. I had never been touched the way he was touching me. Yes, I've had boyfriends. But I never let them get that far. Groping of the ass was fine, and maybe a little groping of the chest, but to let the _rub_ me like Marty was... I never let them.

He then let his hand move up farther, and he unzipped my pants. He was suddenly off his back and had pushed me farther onto the bed. He climbed on top of me, his legs on either side of me, and pushed his lips against my own. His tongue slid across my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, granting him access. His tongue ran along the inside of my mouth, exploring it, before wrestling with my own tongue. I could feel something hard pressing against my thigh, and knew he was getting excited. Using his hands, he blindly started pushing down my pants and panties.

I raised my hips to help, involuntarily grinding myself into him, making him groan inside my mouth. I pulled away, afraid I might have hurt him. "I'm sorry, Marty, I'm so-" He stopped me, kissing me again to shut me up, before pulling away again. "That felt so good, Janice." he growled before grinding himself into me, groaning in ecstacy. I now knew what he meant as I moaned, feeling his hard on pushing against my bare area. I moved my hands down to unzip his pants, only to be stopped. I looked into his eyes, confused. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, and I nodded, entirely sure of myself. "I want this." I answered before kissing him, unzipping his pants.


End file.
